Kesempatan Hidup Kedua Bagi Sephiroth
by Pitaloka
Summary: Sephiroth bangkit kembali dari kematiannya. Namun, misi yang berat sedang menantinya. Misi apakah yang harus ia hadapi? Apakah kali ini ia akan menjadi lawannya Cloud, menjadi temannya, atau menjadi orang yang 'abu-abu? Ide cerita mandek!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII as well as Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and its characters.

**A/N:** Hallo…Kenalin namaku Pitaloka dan fanfic ini fanfic pertamaku untuk Final Fantasy VII. Karena sebelumnya aku cuma ngebuat fanfic Saint Seiya, Tales of Eternia (Tales of Destiny II), Breath of Fire IV, aku minta maaf ya kalo misalnya karakterisasi karakternya kurang tepat dan kalo MISALNYA fanfic ini ternyata pernah ada yang buat tapi aku ga tau. Bagi kamu-kamu yang suka banget ama fanfic yang ada _pairing_ antar karakter FF VII mungkin kamu akan kecewa solanya di fanfic ini mungkin ga akan ada _pairing_ (kecuali mungkin Cloud-Tifa walopun cuma sedikit proporsinya).

**Kesempatan Hidup Kedua Bagi Sephiroth**

**Setting: **Setelah FF VII Advent Children

**Chapter I: Kebangkitan yang Menyedihkan**

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus pelan dan berputar-putar di langit yang gelap. Udara yang sangat dingin sama dinginnya dengan salju putih tebal yang menutupi tanah. Ranting-ranting pada pohon-pohon beku yang tak berdaun tiba-tiba bergoyang-goyang tatkala angin yang hangat bertiup dari arah barat daya diiringi dengan munculnya cahaya hijau dan emas yang membentuk jaring-jaring halus. Setelah beberapa lama, barulah jelas bahwa cahaya dan jaring-jaring halus itu sebenarnya _life stream_ yang kemudian berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah sosok tubuh manusia. Pertama-tama yang tampak adalah dua kaki bersepatu bot berwarna hitam bersama celana panjang hitam dengan _masamune _terikat di pinggangnya. Setelah itu, mulai tampak perlahan-lahan bagian pingggang ke atas, perut, dada, kedua tangan yang mendekap di dada, leher, kepala dan rambut perak yang panjang dan akhirnya semuanya terlihat sangat jelas. Kini, di depan gua di dekat kolam yang terdapat di Forgotten City tampaklah sesosok tubuh pemuda bertelanjang dada yang tidak berdaya.

Meskipun demikian, _life stream_ masih juga mengelilingi pemuda yang terkulai tersebut hingga akhirnya pemuda itu mengerang dan mulai siuman.

'Uh….Dimana aku?'

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mulai duduk. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mulai sadar di mana ia berada sekarang.

'Tempat ini….Forgotten City?'

_Ya kau benar!_

'SIAPA KAU? AYO TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU !' bentak pria berambut perak.

_Sephiroth….Kau sudah hidup kembali. Sekarang, pergi dan carilah Cloud!_

'SIAPA KAU? BERANI SEKALI MEMERINTAHKU UNTUK MENEMUI BONEKAKU YANG SUDAH USANG!' bentak pria berambut perak dengan nada mengejek.

_Sephiroth…Ketahuilah…Kau hidup kembali ke dunia ini bukan karena kau masih memiliki kekuatan Jenova. Kekuatan Jenovamu memang masih ada di dalam dirimu tapi kau yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu seperti dulu lagi._

'He…he…he…Aku? Kehilangan kekuatanku? HOA…HA…HA..HA… Lucu sekali! Mana mungkin aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku seperti dulu lagi ? Lagipula kenapa aku harus menemui bonekaku, hah ? Memangnya apa gunanya dia bagiku sekarang ?'

Sephiroth mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan geli.

_Sephiroth….beberapa waktu lalu, Cloud telah berhasil menghentikan rencanamu memanggil meteor untuk menghancurkan planet ini. Tapi sekarang, ketahuilah bahwa kali ini __meteor yang sempat ditahan itu benar-benar sedang menuju planet ini. Oleh karena itu, temuilah Cloud dan bekerjasamalah dengannya untuk menghancurkan meteor itu._

'Bekerjasama dengan Cloud untuk menghentikan meteor ? HA…HA..HA…Lucu sekali ! Biarkan saja meteor itu menghantam planet ini ! Dengan begitu, aku dan ibu dapat menciptakan planet baru ! HUA…HA…HA…HA…'

_Tertawalah sepuas dan sesukamu Sephiroth, satu hal yang harus kau ingat adalah kekuatan Jenova di dalam tubuhmu tidak sekuat dulu sebab kau telah terjangkit penyakit geostigma yang merupakan penyakit yang timbul karena kemarahan Planet karena kau sudah melukainya._

'APA ?! _UH !_'

Sephiroth menggenggam lengan kirinya erat-erat. Ia merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat. Saat ia melihat lengan kirinya betapa terkejutnya ia. Ia mendapati garis-garis hitam di lengan kirinya.

'I…Ini…..'

_Benar! Garis-garis hitam di lengan kirimu menandakan bahwa kau telah terjangkit penyakit geostigma akut yang jika kau tidak menemukan penawarnya kau akan segera karena itu, temuilah Cloud dan gunakan kesempatan hidupmu dengan sebaik-baiknya!_

Setelah suara misterius itu berkata demikian, _life stream_ yang mengelilingi pemuda itu juga turut menghilang.

Sephiroth kini benar-benar sendiri. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang ke sekelilingnya.

'Kesempatan hidup ? Menemui Cloud dan menghentikan meteor ?' Sephiroth tersenyum getir dan tertawa.

'HA…HA…HA…Lucu sekali! Aku hidup tapi harus menurut dan melindungi manusia-manusia bodoh yang sudah mengkhianati ibu ?'

Sephiroth mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas.

'Cloud…Planet…Kalian semua…Tunggu saja pembalasanku! _UH_!'

Sephiroth bertumpu pada kaki kanannya. Ia memegangi lengan kirinya yang nyeri bagaikan disengat binatang beracun. Wajahnya pucat tapi ia tersenyum sinis. Matanya yang hijau dan dingin menyala-nyala menunjukkan kemarahan dan dendam yang terpendam.


End file.
